iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Henri
Henri Smith, also known as Brandon, was Number Four's Cêpan and guardian. Henri was assigned to Number Four, at a young age, to help him when his Legacies started to develop. He also travelled to Earth with Four after the Mogadorian invasion on Lorien. History Henri was the Cêpan that was assigned to Number Four. He took his job very seriously, especially after Lorien was decimated by the Mogadorians. He kept Four and himself constantly moving in order to avoid being followed by the Mogadorians. He longs to return to Lorien one day, but it is revealed in The Power of Six that he knew in his heart Earth would eventually be his final resting place. I Am Number Four As soon Henri learned about Number Three's death, he began preparations to move, knowing Four would be the next target of the Mogadorians. He and Four left Florida shortly after midnight on the day Three was killed. Henri drove 30 hours with few breaks to get to Paradise, Ohio. Once in Paradise, he began to revitilize their house. He did not get far, however, as Four soon developed Lumen. Henri rushed to the school and managed to get Four out without attracting too much attention, then starting to use a Loric Crystal to spread Lumen throughout Four's body. He also commenced a vigorous training rountine for Four, preparing him for the inevitable battle with the Mogadorians. Henri soon became worried about Four not developing Telekinesis like he should have been. He tried relentlessly to force the development of Four's telekinetic powers, to no avail. Henri is also tried to find the publisher of a magazine that printed a piece about the Mogadorians (They Walk Among Us). When Henri arrives at the publisher's house, in Athens, Ohio, he is promptly knocked out and tied up. Due to Four's anxiety about Henri's wellbeing, Four devlops telekinesis. Four and Sam then travel to Athens to rescue Henri. With the help of his telekinesis, Four has little trouble taking down the abductors, and Henri is elated when he learns that Four has finally developed Telekinesis. After they make their escape from Athens, Henri tells Sam everything. Henri then wishes to leave Paradise due to the proximity of the Mogadorians, but has to compromise with Four. Henri steps up the training with Four, including lighting him on fire and having him perform tasks such as telekinetically controlling objects while on fire. After Four saves Sarah from a burning house, Four lies to Henri about what happened. The next day, Henri finds a video on the internet of Four flying out of the burning building and rushes to the school. Just as he arrives, Four comes sprinting out of the school, having just seen the video himself. Henri then returns home to find Mark and Four having an argument. Henri makes it clear that they have to leave, but Four is more concerned with Sarah's safety. Four once again uses his telekinesis to stop Henri from getting to him. Henri then tells Mark everything and arms himself with a weapon capable of killing Mogadorians and the Loric Chest and goes to school. When he finds Four he also finds another Garde child, Number Six. Henri then barricades the group in the home-ec classroom and kills two Scouts from there. He then uses another Loric Crystal to heal Six's wound and takes some other objects from the Chest. He then puts the chest in a oven to prevent the Mogadorians from finding it. The combined group then start to make their way out of the School but are ambushed by two Mogadorian Scouts. Henri kills both of them, the first one after it attacks Four and the second after being knocked out by Four. The group soon makes it outside to find themselves in a trap. Henri starts to fire at the Mogadorians. Mark tackles a Scout who had crept up on Henri, who is promplty killed by Henri. After Mark and Sarah make their escape back inside the school, Henri is stabbed by a Scout. The Scouts soon retreat as the Soliders and Beasts arrive. Henri, Four and Six escape back into the school and into the home-ec room. Once back in the home-ec room, Six uses the Healing Crystal on Henri and Four. They make their way back to the Gymnasium with the intention of launching an assualt on the Mogadorians. They are attacked by two weasel-looking creatures and Henri kills one. Immediately after, one of the beasts breaks down one of the gym walls and attacks them. Henri unloads the remaining shells from the gun at the beast to no effect. The beast then turns on Henri and is about to smash him when Six grabs him, turns him invisible and moves him out of the way. Henri is next seen after Four kills a Mogadorian beast with the help of Bernie Kosar. Four believed that he heard Henri's gun early but was not quite sure. Henri gives Four a Loric compound called Loric Salt, which slows down the effects of Mogadorian weapons. Henri was also stabbed by one of these weapons. Henri tells Four that they have to hurry back to the school where Sam is waiting. As they leave the forest, Four uses his Lumen, which greatly weakens him. Henri and Four take the last two balls of the Loric Salt. They then learn that they are surrounded by the Soldiers and that there is a beast waiting for them outside the forest. Believing that they will both die in the next few moments, Henri tells Four how proud he is of him and they both walk out of the forest with their heads held high. A solider throws a dagger at Henri, which Four barely manages to deflect. They then continue to walk towards the Soldiers and beast until they no longer can. After Four talks to the beast (telepathically) and the beast agrees to fight with them, Henri gets hit by one of the Mogadorian guns. Death After Henri gets hit by the gun blast, he is flung 30 feet backwards. Once Four reaches him, he is fighting for each breath with blood streaming from his nose and mouth. Four tries to plead with Henri to try and get to the school, but Henri is more focused on telling Four something. Henri tells Four that everything he needs is in the chest and that he needs to find the other four Garde as they will be stronger together. Henri's death had a profound impact on Four. Not only did Four lose his teacher and mentor, he also lost the only father he can remember having. Four cremated Henri and collected his ashes in the hope that he could one day return Henri's ashes to Lorien. Although Henri is dead, the knowledge that he imparted to Four and the forms and IDs he made for him will help to ensure that Four can continue to fight against the Mogadorians. Relationships Julianne Julianne is Henri's wife and fellow Cêpan. They met each other at least 25 years ago. They had a playful relationship. Henri still loves his wife, so much so that he believes Loric only fall in love once. Number Four Henri was Number Four's Cêpan. Henri was assigned to Four when he was 4, approximately a year before the Mogadorians attacked. When they got to Earth, Henri kept Four moving every 6 months or so to avoid detection and tracking by the Mogadorians. Henri became a fatherly figure to Four and they became extremely close. Henri never regretted staying with Four because he sees Four as his life. Even to his death, Henri loved Four like a father would. Henri raised Four to be more emotional than the other Garde, encouraginging him to have a girlfriend and letting him attend high school. Four's Family When Henri was assigned to Four as his Cêpan he was on friendly terms with his family, specifically Four's Grandparents. Henri remembers how Four's Grandfather would like to play pranks on him by making the entire house disappear with his Invisibility legacy. Henri also mentions that he remembers Four's father. Sam Goode When Henri first met Sam Goode, they both got talking about alien conspiracies. It was Henri's decision to tell Sam the truth about who they were. Sam soaked it in and it is implied that they became friends. Sam also took Henri's death fairly hard. Number Six When Henri and Number Six met, they immediately recognized one another. Number Six was also affected by Henri's death. Earlier Henri implied that Four's parents were best friends with another Garde couple who had a daughter. Henri also commented on how the daughter and Four were always playing together and how he always thought they would wind up together. The daughter that he was reffering to was Number Six. Trivia *Henri's death in the book is different from his death in the movie. In the movie, he died on the part where he got kidnapped when John wasn't able to start the engine of Sam's car but in the book, he died in the final battle at school. *John and Henri weren't as close in the movie as implied in the book. *He took the name Henri because of his heavy Loric Accent (which sounds similar to a French Accent). Quotes (From the book) 'Add quotes here' Henri: No, no, no. He's dead. He died—for you. angry In fact, you know what, you have no idea how many others have made sacrifices so you could live, and it wasn't so you could come here and experience puppy love like a real live boy! Henri: sighs We don't love like the humans. With us, it's forever. shrugs You never forget. a pause If she is that for you, then don't let them win. You will never forgive yourself. getting up We have to go. I'll take care of the website tonight, buy you a day. Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Film Characters Category:Characters